Thad Changes Things Up
by allasian
Summary: An old psycho returns and changes Rhonda's world up.
1. Chapter 1

**Some Rhonda/Curly, because I love the little freak.**

 **.**

She had just got home from what seemed to be her worst night. Her hair was a mess, her makeup smeared across her face, all thanks to her no good boyfriend, or as of now her ex-boyfriend. He had cheated on her with the flussy from the next town over. It was hard to imagine someone like her ever being cheated on. She was beautiful and though she was a bit rough around the edges in terms of personality, she was not at all a bad person. To her, image was everything and the way her peers viewed her had influenced her actions deeply, but pleasing him was also something that had influenced her as well, some might say it was because she didn't want to lose her title as queen bee, but she actually felt like she loved him and that he loved her. She entered her room, threw her shoes against her closet door. She looked at herself in her large mirror by her closet door and just stared at her now 18 year old self, only meeting eyes with a her she was not proud of being. Aside from the messy hair and face, she looked astounding and was upset that someone could cheat on her with anyone else. She had kept her 5'6 body well, working out every Saturday, eating only what was necessary, she even made sure that she had dressed flashy for him. At least now she wouldn't have to dress so sluty as she did for her boyfriend and maybe even rekindle the friendships she once had that ended, because they had thought he was bad news. Still looking over hersef in the mirror she decided to move foward, because she was a Wellington Lloyd and that meant, no one could make her feel less than she was, no one. Tommorrow she would be Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, a woman that lived only for herself, with or without a boyfriend with status. Tommorrow she was her, a her she remembered being back in elementary school, a her that was popular, because she was just her, a her that was fashionable without showing off her body to her peers, a her that was proud of herself.

He was returning to Hillwood after spending what had semed like a lifetime at some mental institute, where he had learned to control his insane outbursts. He now went by the name of Thad as his two only friends had ever called him and they were the reason for his return. During the 4th grade he, Brainy, and Helga had found themselves in the office of Ms. Bliss after each had been deemed a little crazy. There they learnt that they share similar problems and decided to stop obsessing over their one-sided loves. For Brainy it seemed to be fairly easy only spending three weeks at Bliss's, but for Helga and himself it took months of theorpy and group councilling with their teacher Mr. Simmons on Wednesday afternoons, Brainy still attended these as Mr. Simmons felt that Brainy would only benefit more from these sessions as well. After that they all had become close friends, Helga overlooking Brainy's obsession over course, exchanging numbers with one another when Thad had to go away, keeping up with the gang they all knew, and found that Brainy was now dating Gloria after freshman year and Helga still longed for Arnold, but to a much milder extent now that they were 'secretly dating'. He , himself, changed over the years as well, he still loved Rhonda, but to a more sane extent. Now he stood at 5'10 with shaggy hair that went down to his mid-neck, changing his glasses for contacts that had made his hazel eyes more apparent than it had before, his body frame had matured nicely, some even deemed him to be good-looking. He arrived around 8:14 that night by bus, there he was met with Brainy, Helga and even Pheobe, probably because Helga insisted, even they had changed over the years. Brainy was now 6'1 and was deemed to be one of the tallest in their grade behind Stinky, Gerald and Arnold of course and had found better glasses to where, even learning to use his inhaler to get rid of his weezing, along with all this he gave up his yellow shirt and brown pants for a white shirt and simple jeans, probably Gloria's idea. Helga had become what can only be said to be a natural beauty, with a small hourglass figure as she stood 5'5 with her hair in her signature pigtails, only they had seemed to be softer than their childhood and she had gotten rid of her unibrow, she had dressed in pink tight tee-shirts and cargo pants that complimented her tomboy nature. And Pheobe sat at 5'2 with a body similar to her mother's, but more petite with long hair that reached down to her mid-back and her signature glasses wearing a large blue sweater and black tights. He gave them each a hug as a greeting, and they were on their way to leave for the evening.

Pheobe-"So Thad, what was it like?" He looked at her questionably.

Helga- "You know at the big house." He chuckled the same chuckle he did when they were younger, only softer and more sane than it was before.

Thad-"Oh you know a big white room with a bed and meals three times a day, I wouldn't ask for anything more." They approached Thad's family laundry place and stood outside.

Helga, "Well you twisted little freak, here's your stop"

Thad- "Thanks Helga, Brainy, Pheobe. See you guys later. Oh and Brainy nice talking to you."

Helga- "See you tomorrow, I can't wait to see everyone's face when the Curly they once knew is now mister hotshot." They all laughed one last time for the night. They had all left and only Thad sat outside giving the old place one last look over before entering. It was the same as the day he left, shabby, but home. He had entered and was met by a bone crushing hug from his mother and a pat on the back from his father.

Thad's Mom- "Oh my baby boy is home,, and look at him, so handsome with his messy hair and what's this, no glasses."

Thad- "Hey mom, dad. Boy am I tired. I think I'll just go to bed."

Thad's Mom- "But you only just got home and I made your favorite meal and..."

Thad's Dad- "Honey it's been a long day for the boy and he has to start school tomorrow, let him rest."

Thad's Mom- "Well night son."

Thad- "Night mom, dad."

\- It was now Monday morning and Rhonda knew the entire school would be talking about her breakup, but that did not phase her as it was her first day as a woman that lives for herself. She decided on a white tanktop with a red cardegan and black pants, and black Nancy Spemoni boots. She left her hair down in soft curls and light makeup. today was her day.

Rhonda- "Love you mommy, daddy. I'm off to school and am taking the driver." She waved to them and made her way to the car. On her way to school she gave herself a pep talk.

Rhonda- "You are a Wellington Lloyd and you only need yourself to be on top." The driver pulled into the driveway of Hillwoods High and Rhonda quietly thanked him and made her way into the halls. The halls were as loud and it seemed that no one had noticed her, but a large crowd did form at the end of the hall. She then found Helga and Pheobe by the lockers chatting and approached them.

Rhonda- "oh girls, good morning."

Helga- "Well if it isn't princess herself, no jock boyfriend I hear."

Rhonda- "He was just a phad anyways, no need to cry over. By the way, do you have any idea as to why there is a large crowd over there."

Pheobe- "It probably has to do with the fact our dear friend Curly has returned under the name of Thad."

Rhonda- "Oh please. Why would anyone make such a big deal over Curly?"

Helga- "Maybe, because he looks different than we last saw him. Why don't you go see for yourself." She grinned as she pointed towards the crowd's direction with her thumb.

Rhonda headed to the crowd and pushed herself through them to get to the center, only to meet face to face with the stalker she once knew only handsomer and taller. She then whispered.

Rhonda- "Curly?" He then gave his light chuckle and responded.

Thad- "The name's Thad now, and I see time had done you some good." She then rolled her eyes and pushed her way out of the crowd only to hear him call after her.

Thad- "Nice seeing you again, Rhonda." As she makes her way back to Helga, she notices him break free of the crowd and follows after.

Rhonda- "Well girls, I'm off to class and am so sorry if I had offended you, while I was with that beast for man football player."

Helga- "No more than usual. Hey Thad. How's school treating you'" Thad rushed on by.

Thad- "Not too bad."

Rhonda turns to Thad and sees him leaning on the lockers parallel to her grinning, a grin she has known for a long time. The bell then rings and the group heads to homeroom where they all take their seats. Helga, Pheobe, Rhonda, and Nadine to one table. Thad, Brainy, Garold, and Arnold to another. And other tables consisting of Harold, Sid, and Stinky. And another of Eugene, Sheena, Gloria, and Lila. The second bell rings and a tall nervous man enters the room, Mr. Wilks.

Mr. Wilks- "Well... um... class we have a new student among us... uh...Thad-Thadeous please rise."

Thad- "It's just Thad and hey." The room erupts with chatter as Thad takes his seat again.

Mr. Wilks- "Okay guys settle down... Now I know we have a new friend so I would like to let you guys spend this period catching up on your studies for your other classes, but I would like to remind you that homecoming is just around the corner, and it would be a shame if you guys couldn't go, because of you spent your time talking instead of studying. Now you may study."

The classroom errupted with moving chairs and chatter from everyone. Thad then looks over the guys at his table noticing what time had done to all of them. Gerald was now 6'3 and the second tallest boy in their grade with a similar build as his brother Jamie-O with a small difference of a red sweater instead of a sleeveless shirt, and Arnold now was now 6'2 and was the same as he was back in elementary, but with a small difference like losing his sweater, his shirt actually fitting him and his frame was lean with light muscles.

Garold- "So Curly, what happened to you man?"

Thad- "I just kinda needed help and I got it. Now I'm back, but enough about me, that's all anyone wants to talk about. Any of you guys got girlfriends yet." The boys then looked among one another and each responded.

Brainy- "Gloria." He then turns and waves to Gloria sitting across the room. They all turn and Gerald then speaks up.

Gerald- "Well, me and Pheobe have been together since freshman year, but my man Arnold is free as a bird if the bird were love sick."

Arnold- "Gerald"

Gerald- "What man, it's not like I said who it was."

Thad then smiles hearing their responses and is then turned around in his chair to face Harold, Sid, and Stinky.

Stinky- "Well boy howdy there Curly, Ah 'ear you were back an' we jus' had to see for ourselves."

Sid- "Yeah, you look different."

Harold- "A good different not a bad different."

Thad- "Yea you look different too."

Stinky stood at 6'4 with the same hair as he had back then but a bit shorter with the same basic outfit as he did. Sid had his signature hat, but instead of reaching the bridge of his nose sat on his head revealing his peircings on his eyebrow that seemed to go well with his tattoo sleeves up and down his arms and his black tee-shirt, he even got rid of his white boots and replaced them with black vans, standing a 5'8 as one of the shortest of the old gang. Harold's fat had stretched as he got older and he was more fit now. He wore his lettermen's jacket and a white shirt with blue jeans standing at 5'11.

Sid- " So I hear we're talking chicks. I want in." Sid pulled up a chair and sat along with Stinky and Harold.

Stinky- "Ah think Miss Li-la is o'fle pertty, on acounta her hair being aw silky and her being 'ever so' polite." To that the boys turn to see Lila laughing among the girls at Helga's table.

Sid- "Harold here is seeing Big Patty, but she's already in college."

Harold- "I am not seeing Patty we are just friends." To that Sid smirks.

Sid- "Then you won't mind me seeing Patty?" Harold then starts getting angry.

Harold- "I never said that!" Sid then speaks again.

Sid- "They're all good, but Nadine has a better figure than they do. I mean carmal skin sun kissed hair and just look at her hourglass figure." Sid then points towards her table and all the boys follow his finger's direction. -

Rhonda- "What could the boys be possibly talking are looking right at us."

Helga- "Probably our butts again or something, but let's not mind that. What do you guys think about Thad?"

Lila- "He has become ever so different from the last time I saw him."

Nadine- "He seems to be better than before."

Rhonda- "Oh come on he's still Curly, just..."

The bell for them to leave had rung and everyone hurried out. All day Rhonda heard news about Thad and all day she was even more upset, but then lunch came and Thad was sitting at her table with her friends. She made her way over as he chat among them and got upp to switch to a new table as if to be avoiding her. She watched as he laughed with Sid, Stinky, and Harold. Then she decided to destract herself with a topic at her table.

Rhonda- "So girls who do you plan to take to Homecomig?" Eugene then spoke up.

Eugene- "Um, Rhonda I'm a boy." Rhonda now irritated says. Rhonda- "Ugh, girls and Eugene." Sheena spoke egerly.

Sheena- "Well Eugene and I are going together."

Nadine- "I have no clue." Nadine stated simply.

Lila- "I was given ever so many offers, but I do not think I would return the feelings they have for me."

Rhonda- "Well I plan to go by myself, because I am an independent." She said proudly.

Lila- "That is ever so great Rhonda." At Thad's table.

Thad- "So gents, who is asking first?"

Harold- "Asking what?" He said confused

Stinky- "Gawsh Curly must'a still be a lil' crazy, on a couna 'im thinking we should as' the gurls out so soon." Stinky and Sid laugh.

Sid- "You can say that again Stinky."

Stinky- "Gawsh..." Sid elbows Stinky.

Sid- "Stinky I didn't mean it literally." Thad scanned the boys and then asked again but now more direct to each of them.

Thad- "Sid. Why don't you ask Nadine out, I bet she would say yes." Sid then begins to get anxious.

Sid- "Hehe...You're insane Curly I can't just ask her out! What if she doesn't say yes, or hates me or tells me off, or pranks me in front of the whole school?!"

Stinky- "Sid's right Miss Lila is too nice a gurl to spend time with me."

Thad- "How about I do it for you then? That way you guys won't get rejected." They nod in agreement as Thad gets up and walks over to the chatty table on the other side of the room, he then coughs to get their attention.

Thad- "Now ladies...and Eugene...I have a proprosition for you." He grins as he gains their attention.

Rhonda- "What ever it is Curly we are not interested."

Lila- "Oh Rhonda, I would ever be delighted to hear Cur...Thad's proprosition." Thad then smiles and continues as he pulls a chair to sit infront of the group.

Thad- "So my friends over there." He points to the group of boys that have been watching intently from their table.

Thad- "They were wondering if any of you are willing to make Homecoming a group thing instead of making it an awkward date between you and a stranger, why not a group with friends. We will how ever like to pair off for our dear mothers' pictures of course." He grins again waiting for their answer. Lila is the first to speak up.

Lila- "That would be ever so delightful, but who would be paired with whom?"

Thad- "Well lovely Lila, the couples will stand as You and Stinky, Nadine and Sid, Eugene and Sheena respectfully, and from what I can tell Harold is bringing Patty, leaving me with the enchanting Rhonda." Lila then giggles and Rhonda rolls her eyes.

Lila- "That sounds ever so nice, I will go see what color Stinky would find ever so delightful."

Nadine- "That sounds better than choosing between guys." They all turn to Rhonda and wait for her response.

Rhonda- "Fine, you little creep you win." Thad then smiles again and makes his way back to his table of friends.

Sid- "What she say?! She said no didn't she?!" Thad just sat there quietly as Lila and Nadine approached them,

Nadine- "So Sid, I was thinking about going with a light green what do you say?" Sid then smiles and says

Sid- "Sure that'd be good, maybe we could match my hat." Lila then speaks.

Lila- "Stinky I would be so delighted if we could go in a purple color."

Stinky- "Why Miss Li-la that would be jus' dandy. You think we could be a little western on a couna me growing up countray an' aw."

Lila- "That would be ever so grand Stinky." The girls leave and the boys then turn to Thad.

Sid- "But how?" Stinky, Sid, and Harold stare confused.

Thad- "We're going as a group oh and Harold you might want to ask Patty, because I told them she was going with you."

Harold- "What? Well dang it."

At a far table consisting of Arnold, Pheobe, Gerald, Helga, Brainy, and Gloria.

Helga- "Looks like Thad returning might be good after all." She smirked while leaning back in her chair.

Gerald- "I'll say, the boy got Sid a date to Homecoming, miracles do exist."Arnold then elbowed Gerald.

Arnold- "Gerald please. Well I guess that leaves us dateless Helga." Helga sits up from the sudden mention of her name.

Helga- "What's it to you, Football-Head, because if that's your way of asking I would take my chances with chocolate boy." Arnold then smirks

Arnold- "Whatever you say Helga."

 **.**

 **Idk if it was any good, but what evs.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Rhonda had decided to just get through the week, then go to Homecoming with dare she say it, Curly and then all her troubles would be over. She would be the independent Rhonda that she set out to be that Sunday, the Rhonda that did not need a man to be popular, the Rhonda that did not need this so called 'love' that all her friends would spend hours gushing about, and she would be the Rhonda that did not need a Curly or Thad as he was now known as, because she was a Wellington Lloyd.

The next morning, she had entered into the halls with her head held high as she strutted to her locker, while giving those all around her, a good look at her brand new red blazer her mother had presented to her last night at dinner. Not only did it sport her favorite color, it had showed off her frame in just the right way and had given her the confidence she needed to convince herself she was worth everything and then some.

He had headed down the halls of school flashing a smile at every girl that looked his way and high fived every guy that passed him by. Then he saw a tall figure in red reaching into the depths of her locker in search of something he assumed was for their homeroom class. He decided to creep around the tall beauty and place his hands around her .

Thad- "hi there sweet cakes, ready for this Saturday." She flinched beneath his touch and looked up at him, while swatting him

Rhonda- "Curly stop that and don't call me that, I am a Wellington Lloyd and I do not need your creepiness to rub off on my delicate features." She then slammed her locker to fully face him, his eyes roaming up and down her body, while his mouth sported his signature grin.

Thad- "Aw come on now dove, you know you like it." He was then cut off by Rhonda walking away in the direction of their homeroom. She then turned slightly and placed her had on her hip.

Rhonda- "For your information Curly, I Rhonda Wellington Lloyd do not like it as I do not like you. No matter how many fans you gain, I still have standards." She walked away not noticing the grin on Curly's face grow wider as her thought to himself. 'She's still my Rhonda alright.'

As the day continued, Rhonda and Thad had more and more of these conversations, always starting with Thad touching or flirting with Rhonda and ending with her telling him she did not need him and walking away. This made Thad all the more determined to get her to swoon over him.

The last bell had rung signalling for school to end and for everyone to leave school and Thad had sat at the front of the gates of school leaning against it smiling and laughing with a group of girls in front of him watching the other leaving students searching for Rhonda. As he was about to give up and take one of the girls up on their offer to spend the rest of the afternoon at some mainstream coffee shop in the middle of the city, Rhonda had exited. Excusing himself politely to the girls, Thad ran to catch up to the speeding Rhonda.

Thad- "Hey babe, wait up." He called out as Rhonda sped faster towards what he could only assume was her black car. He then got closer and as they neared the black car the back window rolled down revealing what he recognized as Rhonda's mother.

Rhonda's Mom- "Rhonda dear, who is this young man, it seems that he knows you." Rhonda only stepped into the car on the other side shutting it before they drove off.

Rhonda- "no one mother, he's a friend that is taking me to the Homecoming Dance this Saturday."

Rhondda's Mom- "Him? Dear what happened to that jock fellow you were with?"

Rhonda- "We went our separate ways as he seemed to simply not meet my needs."

Rhonda's Mom- "Well in that case, your father and I would like to meet your friend there, so invite him to our dinner tomorrow."

Rhonda- "Oh, but mother I do think that he might be busy tomorrow."

Rhonda's Mom- "Rhonda please, it is only out of concern I ask this, so make best of the situation and ask the young man."br /br /span style="text-decoration: line-through;"strong.

 **It's shorter than the last but what evs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, I have no excuse, just late**

Rhonda entered the next morning, giving herself a more than needed pep talk as she approached the front steps of the school.

Rhonda- "Ok Rhonda, all you need to do is tell Curly to come over to your house tonight for dinner in attempts to sooth your parents' request, then go to homecoming with him. What's the worst that could happen?" Just then memories of her fourth grade year when Curly held the dodge balls captive raced through her head, scaring her even more.

Rhonda- "Maybe you should talk to Arnold first." As she said that Rhonda was slightly patted on the shoulder and a familiar voice was heard.

Helga- "Crimney princess, talking to yourself in third person, and people say Thad is the crazy one. Well I guess it is only fitting as you are his date for Saturday." To that Rhonda rolled her eyes, but knew it was all good and fun and that Helga meant nothing by it.

Arnold- "Helga don't be rude, I'm sure Rhonda has a good reason for talking to herself, I mean you used to do it quite a lot." To that Rhonda smirked as both girls turned to face their football-headed friend.

Rhonda- "Well actually Arnold, I was hoping I would get to speak with you." After explaining her situation and what she believed to be the solution Arnold responded.

Arnold- "Rhonda I don't think having Cur...Thad play sick today would work won't they want to see him tomorrow. I think you should tell him that your parents want to meet him and then explain your feelings to him and see if you guys can come to an agreement and Thad is way different from the Curly we once knew and would probably act appropriately to your request." Rhonda then nodded in agreement, waving good-bye as she walked into the school looking for Thad.

She only makes it half way through the hall before hearing loads of chatter only to see Curly surrounded by a group of girls from the cheer team. She took one deep breath in and pushed her way through the group, almost tripping, as one of the girls stuck out their foot falling into the chest of the person she was searching for.

Thad- "I didn't think you would fall for me this easily." He lightly chuckled while helping Rhonda to her feet. Rhonda was now blushing only able to make out a small phrase.

Rhonda- "Curly can we please speak in private." Only able to feel the glares of the girls around her. He only nodded and bid the girls good-bye and he and Rhonda made it to a more secluded part of the hallway.

Thad- "So my dove, what is it you wanted to talked to me about in private?" Rhonda mentally convinced herself to talk to this now charming Curly for the first time to ask him for a favor.

Rhonda- "Cur...Thad my parents have requested your presence at our family dinner tonight at my house and I would like to ask you to please be on your best behavior." Thad only laughed a little then began speaking seriously.

Thad- "Rhonda, I would only be on my best behavior. I would not wish to trouble my sweet and her family with such a thing." She only brightened at hearing Thad agreeing to being on his best behavior.

Rhonda- "Thank you Cur...Thad it means so much..."

Thad- "But..." There it was, the 'but'.

Thad- "I would like to take you on a date tomorrow, say the milkshake place by Gerald's Field, after my ballet practice that ends at 6:30." She agreed and then head towards her locker after saying their good-byes. Ballet? She thought about what could possible make him take such a thing.

 **Well that happened. Sweet Thad dancing to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Busy with life things, but here goes.**

 **.**

Miss Graceton- "Class Thad, my star student 8 years ago, has returned to demonstrate his skills." She then gestured to the center of the floor where Thad waited.

Thad- "Thank you Miss Graceton, but I wasn't that hood, and many of these lovely dancers are far more my senior in experience. " He then bowed and smiled at the group of teen girls as they giggled. The music then started as Rhonda entered the room and sat in the back. She locked her eyes on Thad and he began.

His movements across the room seemed so natural, so percise, and so elegant, almost like a shark navigating his way through the ocean. He was passionate and his body seemed to tell a tragic story, that was only unique to him. Every turn, every leap, and every bend he made was magnificent yet intense. He moved with ease and though he did not direct his moves at her and he never once made eye contact with her, it felt like they were the only ones in the room. The shark and her. Soon she was taken out of her trance as the song ended and Thad fell to the floor.

The room was silent in astonishment. Then a single applause erupted from the director herself.

Miss Graceton- "Fantastic, Thad. That was incredible, you even have skills of a professional." She clapped louder as the crowd clapped along.

Rhonda quickly pulled herself together and headed out the door as Thad was surrounded by the swarm of girls from before. Thad was able to get a glimpse of a red streak exit and he bid the class good bye. He ran out with a bag in his hand and quickly changed and headed out after her.

Thad- "Rhonda wait, I thought our date was today." She then slowly turned around and asked.

Rhonda- "Is if ok that you ran out like that?" He then smirked and replied.

Thad- "Of course it is, she did say I was her star student." Rhonda just rolled her eyes and kept walking. He sat there smirking for a bit more before talking again.

Thad-"You know, if you were the one dancing, I bet you would put swans to shame with your grace and beauty." She then turned around and spat out.

Rhonda- "If it was me dancing you wouldn't even see it, I'd make sure of that." He only chuckled at her glare she shot him.

Thad- "Even if I couldn't see it, you'd be wonderful."

Rhonda- " One more thing Curly."

Thad- "Yes, my dove?"

Rhonda- "This isn't a date." Then grinned and ran to catch up to her.

Thad- "Of course not, my love."

 **.**

 **It felt short, but it'll pick up soon.**


End file.
